The present invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a connector for receiving and protecting an electronic card.
Electronic cards are widely used in computers and electronic dictionaries for expanding memories, network cards, modems, and small computer system interfaces (SCSI) such as high-capacity hard disks, scanners, etc. In addition to personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA) cards, electronic cards include multi-media cards (MMC), compact flash cards (CF), smart media cards (SMC), memory sticks (MS), secure digital memory cards (SD) for use in personal digital assistants (PDA), portable electronic dictionaries, digital cameras, etc.
Many general-purpose connectors have been developed for selectively receiving one of a plurality of different electronic cards. A typical general-purpose connector includes front, middle, and rear rows of terminals for respectively coupling with three different electronic cards such as an XD card, a secure digital memory card (SD), and a memory stick (MS). Such a connector further includes a swingable press plate for the middle row of terminals such that a long, thick MS can be inserted into the connector to press the middle row of terminals downward through the press plate for electrical connection with the rear row of terminals. However, the press plate occupies a considerable space in the connector and requires support from the middle row of terminals, resulting in adverse affect to structural stability. Furthermore, the press plate can not precisely press and move the middle row of terminals such that the inclined portions of the terminals might come in contact with the metal housing of an MS and, thus, cause a short circuit.
It is therefore a need in a general-purpose connector without the risk of short circuit.